The World Of Sword II
by ChaosIzanagi007
Summary: Two months after the incident where 10.000 players trapped in a game called Sword Art Online, finally over. But yet, there are about 300 players who still unconscious. What does it mean? And does the SAO incident really over? And how the heroes of SAO deal with it?... Only time which can answer that.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone, miss me? Well since I think that the first TWOS ending is not enough, I decide to make other, but, Well, maybe you need to wait for the next chapter for coming, since my busy schedule will started again. So,well, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: ANE, BRS, and SAO isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming"<p>

The black haired boy said that's while his hand waving to the customer who already walk toward the exit and when the costumer close the door, the boy let out a sigh even though the smile keeps present on his face.

"And that's will end my shift" the boy said before walking toward the staff room. Upon opening the door with a letters read 'Staff Room', the boy is greeted by a middle age man with brown hair who just wearing his working outfit.

"Oh, Okumura-kun, done with your shift already?" The man asks with a gentle tone which the boy answered with a nod and a smile.

"Yeah, though since you are here maybe I should warn you that we out of the arabica coffee powder, better retrieve them from the stock" the boy warned as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt.

"Ah, thanks for the info, I wish you have a good day" and with that the man quickly exiting the room for retrieving the arabica coffee powder. The boy only smiled as he remembers his plan for today. After changing his working outfit into his casual outfit, the boy closed his locker which has a letters on the surface of the door. That's letters reads...

Rin Okumura.

"Yo, Saya, did I make her waiting too long?" the black haired boy named Rin Okumura said to the short brown haired woman who wave her hand at him.

"Not really, she just done wearing her outfit earlier, I will get her for you, so please wait here, Rin-kun" The woman named Saya said before walking back toward the door of her apartment while Rin leaned against the closest wall before putting both his hands into the pocket of his black jeans. Two months already passed since the day of that incident is over. The incident where about 10.000 people who play a VRMMORPG called 'Sword Art Online', trapped into the world of the game itself with the rule, if you die in the game then you'll die too in the real world. Rin or better known as Night when he still inside that world, also one of many other survivors of that cursed game. But, even though all the players of that game should be come back to the real world by now, but the truth is there are about 300 players still not awake, this make a rumor appear, a rumor about there is something behind the disappearance of the creator of that game, Johann Faust, which also make most people think that 'Sword Art Online' isn't over yet. Rin snapped back to reality when he heard the familiar sound which always reach his ear whenever he around her. He smiled when his blue eyes spotted a girl in a wheelchair who seems so absorbed into the novel on her lap, behind her is the same short brown haired woman from before, Saya Irino.

"Yo Mato" Rin greet after pushing himself from the wall he leaned before. The girl, after hearing his voice, closed the novel on her lap and lifts up her head to stare at him and give him a small smile. Rin only can grinned in response as his eyes scanned the girl outfit which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt underneath an elegant blue dress which reaches below her knee with a white belt around her waist and a pair of blue shoes as a footwear.

"Well, I will leave her to you now" Saya said for breaking the silence which surrounds them before she gestured for Rin to grip the handle of the wheelchair. Rin smiled and nodded at her before he walks toward behind the wheelchair and grab the handle of it.

"We will leave now, are you ready Mato?" Rin asks after he ready to push the wheelchair. Mato nod her head ready before smiling and nodding to Saya, the sign that tells the older woman that she should be fine.

"Okay then, see you later Saya" and after saying that, Rin start pushing the wheelchair forward, ready to bring the girl who sat on it to stroll around the town.

"Have fun you two and remember to bring her back before dinner" Saya said while waving her hand to him which Rin and Mato respond by doing the same like her.

One month has already passed since the reunion of two ex-players of the cursed game known as 'Sword Art Online'. It was one of the happiest moment in their life where they can reunite with the person they love. Although, Rin was disappointed he can't catch both Saya and his father for ruining the perfect moment they have (he swears he will pay them for it!). That day also becomes the day where Mato perform the surgery which thankfully nothing happened during the surgery and it went successfully (Rin almost making a hole on the floor with his constant pacing). And from that day, they can bring their relationship from the virtual world toward the real world.

"The real sun always felt better than the fake sun back then at that world" Rin commented with a grin on his face, he can't help but feel an overwhelming happiness. He then stared at his girlfriend who now already focusing her attention on the novel again, by the way, the novel is a gift from him. After a few seconds just walking around (or pushing a wheelchair around to be exact) Mato marked the page of her novel before closes it and turn her head toward him.

"Rin, do you know that you have become quite famous?" Mato said in her usual soft tone which earning a confused look from her boyfriend.

"I don't know what do you say. My reputation is still the same like always" Rin answered truthfully which make Mato rolled her eyes.

"Did you check the news on the internet lately?" She asks for confirming her suspicion.

"Well, no, what with my part-time job, I don't have time for checking such things" Rin replied before scratching the back of his head. True to his words, the whole week he had been busy because of his part-time job. He is doing a part-time job only for one reason. To get money for filling his anime collection again. Mato know exactly why he does it and have no right for preventing him, but at least, she will make sure that he won't force himself too much.

"Lately, news about the name of the player that clear the cursed game has been announced. There is no picture of the player appearance, but the name is already revealed and the name of that's player is Night" Mato explained which make a surprised expression appear on Rin's face.

"Not just the name, but his fighting style too. I am currently trying for looking for information about who spread that news" Mato add while Rin only nod his head twice.

"I see, but it was a bit weird you know. Well, whatever, it isn't like I am going to use that name again" Rin replied with a shrugs. After that both teenagers become silent as Rin's mind trying to process about this new information while Mato simply observe her boyfriend. He needs to make sure to check the internet tonight.

Suddenly Rin stopped walking when they passed a game store and something manages to catching the attention of the blue eyed teenager. A poster that displayed an image of a game that he didn't know about (Considering he not so up to date about these kind of stuff again, thanks to his part-time job). The poster displaying an image of a forest in night-time with two people... Hovering in the air at the center with a red wing for the female and a green wing for the male.

"Alfheim Online?" Rin read what he guessed the title of the game. What the hell 'Alfheim' mean?

"It was a VRMMORPG, just like SAO" Mato said after she heard her boyfriend said that and seem curious about the game.

"You know about this game?" Rin asks while gesturing to the poster of Alfheim Online with his right hand which his girlfriend answering with a nod of her head.

"Lately it has been called 'Alvhame' or ALO for short. Like I said earlier it was a VRMMORPG like SAO. Also Alfheim or Alvhame means the world of fairies" Mato explained about the meaning of the name of that games which make Rin raise one of his eyebrows.

"The world of fairies, huh? Somehow, doesn't it almost identical with the world of swords?" Rin said before starting to push the wheelchair again.

"Perhaps. Also I heard there is no level system in there" Mato stated which make Rin surprised a bit. A game without a level system, what kind of game is that?

"Instead it uses skill development which means the winner of a battle determined by the player own skill and not a level. Also killing other players is allowed in this game, so terms like red player is not exists in this game" Mato explained again which make Rin thought about it a little. A game where there is nothing called level and anything based from the player own skill... Damn this game is a game that will be one hundred percent suited for him, where the strongest player decided by their own skill, not something like level, this what Rin want from a game.

"Also something which make this game become popular, because you can fly in this game using the flight system, it can be said that 'Alfheim Online' is the first VRMMORPG that can make the player feel the experience of flying on the sky, after all, this game focusing on fairy world and a fairy should be can fly" Mato explained again which enough to make Rin listing 'Alfheim Online' as one of many things he will buy once he got his salary.

"This game sounds really amazing to me. I wonder if my salary will be enough to buy one of its copy plus the hardware too" Rin wondered aloud while thinking about this possibility in his mind.

"I also heard that this game is compatible with any version of FullDive technology which mean you can play it with NerveGear" Mato said something which she know going to cheer up her boyfriend and true to her word because a few seconds later she can see a grin appear on his face from the corner of her eyes.

'I am so going to get this game' Rin thought with determination grin on his face. After a few minutes, Rin stopped walking again when something else catches his attention again. A smile replaces the grin when he smells the very familiar scent.

"Hey Mato, do you want takoyaki?" Rin asks when he spots a takoyaki stall. He knows that's stall even before he trapped in that cursed game and he already befriend the owner of that stall.

"I never have one, but I heard from a lot people that it taste good" Mato replied while staring at the stall, just smelling the scent of takoyaki already makes her wanted to try it so badly, but she keeps her composure.

"Hahahaha, well, then I think it was a good chance to prove that's" Rin commented after laughing before quickly push the wheelchair toward the stall. When they almost reach the stall, the owner notices them and giving them a smile.

"Hey Okumura, been awhile since you last come here. Is that pretty lady your girlfriend?" The owner asks when the couple finally stood in front of the red stall.

"Yeah, her name is Mato Kuroi, also, please two takoyaki and make mine more spicy" Rin replied with a grin on his face while Mato only observe the old man who she assumes the owner of this stall.

"Coming up kiddo" the old man said before starting to make their order.

"So how the condition of your body, feels any better?" Rin asks while waiting for their order and in truth, Rin also curious about the condition of his girlfriend's body. Mato only staring at him before she stretched both her arms.

"Yes, it become better than before and the doctor said that I will be able to move my body properly in two weeks" Mato answered with a small smile on her face. Her smile is enough to make Rin show her a gentle smile.

"What about you? I heard from Saya that your brother already go toward the school you going to attend" Mato asks while tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, and actually, three days before we trapped in Sword Art Online, I am going to go there with him, but, well... Look like the plan changed" Rin replied while scratching the back of his neck and smiled at her.

"Here is your order!" The old man suddenly said while holding two freshly cooked takoyaki.

"Thank you, here the money" Rin said before giving the old man his money before take the takoyaki in his hand. After saying goodbye to the stall owner, Rin starts pushing the wheelchair toward the park near there.

"So how was it?" Rin asks after he sits down on the nearest bench with a takoyaki in his hand while his eyes staring at his girlfriend who for the first time tried to taste a takoyaki.

"Delicious" she said simply before continue eating it. Rin couldn't help, but chuckle a little at her reaction before he starts eating his own takoyaki. The atmosphere around them seems so peaceful as both teenagers enjoy their meal in silence and with the beautiful day like this, it only adds the peaceful aura around them.

"Rin... Do you think Asuna and the rest of the still unconscious players will ever wake up?" Mato asks in a worried tone after she ate her last takoyaki. Rin stopped eating his takoyaki when he heard that question. He also has asked that question to himself, but...

"I am sure they will someday, but for now what we can do is just hoping that the time for them to awake will be soon" Rin replied before smiled at her. He then devour his last takoyaki before letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"I just hope Kirito could be patient enough for waiting that moment coming" Rin muttered before looking at the blue sky above them. Just remembering about the person who he already sees as his own brother makes him a little sad about his condition. He also will never know what he going to do if himself has to be in Kirito position, will he able to be strong enough for waiting Mato to be awake? He hopes so. And with that both teens become silent again as they absorbed by their own thought.

"Rin, could you stand in front of me?" Mato suddenly asks which make Rin raised one of his eyebrows, clearly confused by his girlfriend request, but nonetheless he obey her and quickly stood in front of her. He just eyeing her with confusion. Before his eyes widen a bit when she suddenly stands up and throws herself to him. Rin reacted quickly and spread his arms with a grin on his face. When she already landed on him, Rin quickly embrace her before spinning her around while laughing. Mato only can smile and snuggled at his blue hoodie when he finally stopping spinning around.

"Don't do that again without warning me first, okay? You are lucky to have a fit boyfriend like me" Rin said while placing his head on top of her head, her soft hair already tickling his chin a little.

"I know, it just you seem so sad, so, I decide to cheer you up" Mato replied while buried her face on his chest while Rin stroking her back, they even ignore all the stares they get as for now, it only them... In their own little world.

Later at night...

"Hmm... I see, so the game starts with letting the players choose one of nine available races, huh?" Rin muttered while his eyes glued to his computer screen. After taking Mato home, he quickly make his way toward his house for dinner and after dinner he quickly go toward his room which now pretty empty since he already sell all his stuff for paying the cost his girlfriend need for her surgery and he will say it again, he never regret his action. And what he do right now? Simple, he gathering more information about the game which catches his interest earlier, 'Alfheim Online' or ALO and of course to check some news and he does find that his avatar name has been revealed in the internet. But he could care less about things like that as he thinks it wasn't important at this moment.

"It's pretty much just like SAO, but with some new features, then again SAO is the first VRMMORPG, so I shouldn't be surprised to see any other VRMMORPG almost look like that cursed game" Rin muttered again while his eyes scanning every words which displayed by his computer screen. Pretty far he has learn many feature from ALO and already decided that he will get this game when he gets his salary. After all, he only needs to buy the copy of the game since he already owns the hardware. Rin glances at his shelf from the corner of his eyes. In there, sat a gray helm with a letters NerveGear could be seen on the helm. Even though all NerveGear should be given to the Ministry of Internal Affairs SAO Incident Task Force, he still able to keep his NerveGear after... A few arguments. This thing, even though it was dangerous, but if not because of this NerveGear, he will never able to meet Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Bon, Shima, Koneko, Agil, Yutari, Yui, and his own girlfriend, Stella or Mato Kuroi. So he decides to keeps it as a memento of that time. Rin smiled a little before shaking his head. He needs to be more focus on the present so he can make a better future for him... And her.

"ALO hottest news?" Rin read aloud the headline of an article he found and decide to check it out. When the article already displayed on his computer screen, his eyes quickly widened and his mouth only can mutter one thing...

"... Asuna?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is the next chap of TWOS II. And how about some game? I want to know ****What is the most appropriate race for Mato? Hope you guys will answer (Especially you Dan). Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, and Sao isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"Alfheim Online?" The tall man asks before he scratched his chin while tried to remember when or where he ever heard this words.<p>

"It's another MMORPG, just like SAO. Don't you know about it?" The boy who sat in front of the counter said while lightly shook his cup of coffee. Seriously, does all the survivor of that cursed game not so up-to-date about stuff like this? Then again, being trapped inside a virtual world for two years, they must be doing a lot of things to establish their lives back, how does he know this? Simple, because that was the first thing he does after the problem of the cost for his girlfriend surgery clear.

"Ah, yes now I remember. The game which becomes famous recently. Tell me again, why do you want me to print the photo inside this flash drive?" Agil asks the boy in front of him who just sipped his coffee calmly, while pointing at the small device in his hand.

"Just look at the data inside and then call Kirito, I bet you'll understand in no time" Rin said before placing down his empty mug and standing up. He about to pull his wallet to pay the coffee, but Agil stop him and said it was his treat. This only make Rin grinned before he said it was the time for leave as it almost the time for his shift at his workplace, so, after saying farewell to each other, Rin rushed toward his workplace while hoping that he not going to be late.

"Day off?" Rin said, repeating the word which catch his attention while his hands keep working on cleaning all the cups in the sink. The girl who stood behind him while leaning against the wall only nod her head, even though she know that Rin won't able to see her nod her head.

"Yeah, I heard the manager going to follow this trip and won't come back until next week. That's why he planning on giving us a day off for the whole week" the girl explained to Rin while Rin only let out a 'Hmm' sound as a response... Then something hit his mind really hard. A day off for one week...

"Wait, shouldn't we get..." And when turned around with a half-dirty cup in his hand and see the girl's face, he finally understand why she telling this to him.

"Finally, you get my point... Yeah, we going to get our salary today" the blue haired girl said before push herself from the wall before placing one of her hands on her hip. Rin just staring at her face, trying to find out whether what she said it true or not, but knowing her, she won't even joke at things like this.

"Thank for the info, I would never know if you don't tell me" Rin thanked the girl with a smile and thumbs up, but the girl only response with a shrugs.

"It wasn't a big deal, just making sure that you don't do anything you'll regret later. That's all" The girl replied before walking away. Rin only let out a grin after the girl is out of his sight, because this only means one thing... Hell yeah! Shopping time!

"So, you get your salary today? Any reason for that?" The gray haired man asks from his place near the sink where he cleans the pot they use earlier for making Rin's most favourite food, Sukiyaki. Rin's head perked up from his place at the table where he read the letter from his younger brother who already settled in the dorm of his new school (Or actually their school, but since Rin trapped in that cursed game, the plan changed).

"Well, the manager going to take a trip for the whole week and give us a day off for a week and since the staffs receive the salary at Thursday, so, the manager decide to give our salary early" Rin answered his foster father before turning his head toward the letter again to continue read the neat handwriting of his little brother, as always he was a neat freak! He wonders how they can be so opposite to each other?

Okay back to the letter, according to it, he was doing fine (like always) and already manage to befriend some students there (and he sure as hell that he already attracted the attention of some girls too). But now, he won't be jealous about it as now he already found an amazing girl that even capable of taming the demon inside him. Well, it was true that she doesn't have... A nice body as everyone call it, but he will be damned if he care about it, this girl always remain by his side all the times he trapped in that game and because of his will to help the same girl too, he able to grow stronger and stronger and when at the last floor, he already in par with Kirito. He won't even care about another girl who maybe more hot or prettier than her, because to him, she is the most perfect girl. And she already becomes his girlfriend too.

"Hey Old man, Yukio also send you a letter, I will go to my room now" Rin said before standing up and put both his hands inside the pocket of his black trouser (old habit die hard) and start command his legs toward the stairs. It was the moment he so waiting for and he can't help, but run all the way toward his room, he barely able to hold his own excitement. Upon entering his room, he quickly locks the door and prepares anything necessary for doing this again. For doing the FullDive again or in other words, entering the virtual world for the second time. Okay, maybe any person will found him crazy, because after trapped in the virtual world for two years and only just free two months ago (not mentioned he actually 'die' there), but his curiosity about this new game and the fact that he just found the picture of his lost friend, Asuna, who clearly trapped in this game for some reason, he can't help but to enter this game and seeking the truth on his own.

After making sure everything is ready, Rin standing up from his crouching position and stared at the gray helm which sitting on his bed. That's the thing is the thing which makes him trapped into the virtual world and holds him coming out from that cursed game, but... At the same time, this helm... This hardware is the thing that makes him met Kirito, Klein, Agil, Asuna, Bon, Shima, Koneko, Yutari, Ashley, and the one of the most important person in his life, Stella... Or Mato Kuroi. And this time he will uses this hardware, the same hardware which always attached to his head for the past two years, for saving his friend, no matter what. After making sure that the door of his room already locked, he sat on his bed before wear his little brother's Nerve Gear once again. This time he will do it by himself, he can't asks Mato to come with him since she don't have any hardware for this game and he want her to be more concerned about bringing her body to it's original shape and he sure as hell Kirito will make his own way after he give Agil the data about Asuna. After taking a deep breath, he lay his body down on his own bed while staring at the ceiling.

'This is it, now or never' and after closing his eyes...

"Link Start!"

And once again, Rin Okumura entered the virtual world.

'Welcome to Alfheim Online!'

That's was the word which greets him before his body materialized. A virtual keyboard appears in front of him along with a voice which telling him to enter the name of his character. At first Rin only stared at the keyboard before moving his fingers to type 'Night', but his finger stopped when it already hit the 'N' button. His mind suddenly filled with the memory of his girlfriend telling him about someone who spread his avatar name. Now if he think about it, Night is pretty rare name, not many players use it and since the news of this name also posted in some web which involve ALO too, he won't be surprised if some players will interrogating a player with 'Night' as their avatar name, and for him, it will only waste his time and attract to many unwanted attention... Since when he starts to act like Mato? But his top priority for entering this game (aside from enjoying the game itself) is to find his lost friend, Asuna. So, some distraction like that will get in his way and only slow him down and this mean he needs to keep his reputation low... Seriously, does hang out around her too much maybe cause him to starts to think like her?

Rin shook his head before starts to type the name of his character which obviously shouldn't be 'Night'. After pushing the confirm button, a light appear before the light split into lights which then taking form of nine portraits of human or maybe more correctly, fairy. Rin recognize these portraits, it was the nine races of fairies in 'Alfheim Online'. Under normal circumstances, he will definitely choose the strongest race, 'Salamander'. But this time he only wants to keep his reputation low, so, he will choose that race.

"Spriggan, right?"

The voice announce after he chooses the black themed race and a square appear in front of him and explain a bit about the race he chooses. After the voice announce that his appearance going to be random, he pushes the confirm button which ended the creation of his avatar.

"Now, you will transfered toward the 'Spriggan' hometown. Have a nice play"

And then, Rin body started to surround by light before he finally disappears and transferred toward his destination... 'Spriggan' home town.

Slowly, he can feel his consciousness came back to him and when he finally open his eyes, he realized that he was falling from the sky... Wait! He quickly look upward to confirm that he indeed falling from the sky in an upside down position. But what he sees below him making him calmed a little. Because clearly, right now he was heading toward the home town of Spriggan.

After a rather rough landing, the new 'Spriggan' begin to look around the town which supposed to be the home town of the fairy race he chooses, but this place isn't as crowded as he thought. But if he think about it, 'Spriggan' speciality are in illusion and hunting treasure magic which make many people think this race aren't suitable for a battle and make this race become the most unpopular race, but that was what make him choose this race in the first place, because with this he can keep his reputation low. Okay, first thing he needs to do is... Checking the appearance of his avatar.

His physical appearance still resemble his true physical appearance with the same height, but his avatar's skin is darker than his true skin and his hair also now slicked back with a bit spiky style (Read Ao No Exorcist 39 when Rin having dinner at Mephisto's place if you don't understand) but thankfully his eyes still the same like before. He also wears the 'Spriggan' starting equipment which consist a black short sleeved jacket which only covered his chest, a long sleeve black t-shirt underneath it, a black trouser with gray belt, and a black boot. He also have a one-handed sword on his back. He let out a sigh after this before decide to investigate the home town of his chosen race a little further while hoping to find a more suitable equipment for him, because clearly his current equipment doesn't suit him. After putting both his hands into the pocket of his black trouser, he starts walking and hoping to find an equipment shop.

"Hey, you over there!" Upon hearing this voice, he couldn't help, but turning around since there is no one around him. What he found after turning around is a girl, a 'Spriggan' girl to be exact. She has long ebony hair which reach her waist and from her outfit, he can tell that this girl isn't a newbie like him. Maybe he can learn one or two things from her about the gameplay of this game, especially the flight system. He can't wait for it. When the girl nod after he pointed himself with his finger, he quickly walks toward her with a smile on his face.

"From your appearance and the way you walk around, you seem to be new around here. Do you need a help?" The girl asks after putting one of her hands on her waist with a kind smile plastered on her face, she looks so kind and maybe can be a help to him.

"Well, yeah, to tell truth, I just log-in into this game a few minutes ago, so, I am pretty new here" He answered with a grin on his face and one of his hands scratched the back of his head while his other hands remained inside the pocket of his black trouser.

"I see, maybe I can be a help to you since I am not too busy today. How about that?" The girl offers after nodding her head once. Well, it isn't like there is another 'Spriggan' around here that can help him.

"Great! Thank you for offering me your help" he replied before letting out a childish grin and bowed his body in respect, since she will become his mentor for teaching him about this game, maybe he needs to starts to respect her too.

"*Giggle*, no needs to bow like that too. Oh, by the way, my name is Raven. Nice to meet you" The girl who introduces herself as Raven said before extend her hand to him. His grin only become wider before he accepts her hand and shook it.

"My name is Noctis"

BLAM

The sound a girlish giggle can be heard all around the forest near the home town of 'Spriggan', the black-themed fairy race. Hovering in the air is a girl, a 'Spriggan' girl to be exact and she also the one who causes the girlish giggle voice, but what she can say, after watching her new companion fall to the ground rather... Roughly, she can't help, but burst in giggle. On the other hands, her companion, the guy named Noctis only laying on the ground while looking annoyed at his companion who giggling at him. How the hell he can know that landing can make him end up kissing the ground roughly?!

"Next time, try to be more slower when landing, kay?" Raven advised after landing on the ground more smoothly and extending her hand for the boy who still laying on the ground. Noctis only letting out a sigh before he accept her hand and let her helping him standing up. From now he has learned much thing about the gameplay of 'Alfheim Online', from what he can tell the combat system of this game pretty much like 'Sword Art Online', but without a sword skill. But the sword skill part was replaced by magic, a thing he don't really want to rely on since using it require the player to spoke some words in an unfamiliar language and combine his brain with something like this is a recipe for a complete disaster.

"I will keep that in mind" Noctis replied before placing both his hand on his waist and looking up at the sky. He pretty much has learn flying without using a controller (and he already forget about how many times he fly out of control) and like what the information he get from the internet say, he can't fly forever or in other word, the time for flying is limited, only about ten minutes. But well, at least he still can know what it felt to fly around in the sky and he also starting to get understand about the concept for landing and soon, he has no doubt that he will able to fly around and landing on the ground without need to kiss it again!

"Well, since I have taught about anything concerning the game combat system, why we not test it with hunting some monster? You also need some money to buy new equipment, right?" Raven said which make Noctis turned toward her with a giant grin on his face. He can't wait to test his skill again after two months never use it, he hopes his skill haven't become dull because he never use it, but all this time he can sure that his instinct isn't become dull, so, there is still a possibility that his skill also the same.

"Let's see what this world can offer to me" Noctis replied with a giant grin still present on his face. Let's see if he can handle the monsters here just like how he handle the monsters at SAO. And with that both fairies start fly again in order for search some monsters.

"Well, that's was so fun! And look at you, only an hour and you finally changed so much that someone can mistook you as a veteran player!" Raven cheered when her eyes observe her companion's new appearance. After gaining some money from the hunt, Noctis finally decide to change his equipment since his current equipment doesn't suit him at all. Now Noctis is dressed in a white shirt with grey lining at the edge underneath a black coat with many white lining around the coat and at the edge of coat and red stripes going on both sleeves, also Noctis zipped his coat all the way. He also wear a black trouser with two belt attachments at the thigh area and near the feet and chain at the side, the end of his trouser are tucked into a pair of black boots which have white bottom with several straps on the surface of the boots. He also wears a grey belt and a pair of fingerless gloves with a cross on it.

"Seriously? I don't really think like that" Noctis commented before looking down at himself, he doesn't really feel like his appearance will tell the other player that he was a veteran player... And he sure as hell doesn't hope for that too!

"Well... Maybe that not entirely true. Anyway, I get a message from my party member when you bought those clothes earlier, but I am sorry, they say they need me, so I need to go now" Raven explained while wear an expression which tell him that she apologized for this, but Noctis found this confusing, why the hell she need to apologize? But before he can response, Raven said her goodbye and quickly fly away. Noctis only can stand there with a bemused expression before he let out a sigh and opens his menu. Only one thing left to do.

After retrieve it from his inventory, he quickly strap it on his rear. His new weapon of choice, a pair of Katana with jet-black sheath. The reason about why he do this is to avoid some player to recognize him as Night, he know that it pretty stupid reason, but better be save and he really wanted to try this style after watching Kirito. With a smile on his face, Noctis quickly active his black wings before spreading it.

It's time to go.

And with that, he quickly fly toward the sky, ready for facing the new adventure ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

SLASH

A roar of pain can be heard echoed from somewhere within the forest. Three oversized monkey burst into a million shards after being slaughtered by a single player who wields two Katanas. The said player straighten himself after a square contains his result for killing those oversize monkey appears in front of him. He let out a small sigh before sheathed both his sword back at his rear. He placed one of his hands at his waist before looking around. It would be a long day, first of all after flying toward the mountains that separated the fairies territory from Alne Plateau, the land where the base of the 'Tree World' located, his true destination. But the problem is, those places can't be reached from the sky, because the mountains which surround that land already reach altitude limit. The only way to access it is through some entrance which located in four locations. Legrue Corrider which located near 'Slyph' area, then Butterfly Valley near 'Cat Sith' area, 'Dragon Valley' near 'Salamander' area, and last Rainbow Valley near 'Undine' area. Since right now, he still in 'Spriggan' area, so he decides to head toward Rainbow Valley since it was the closest entrance from where he stood right now.

"Who the hell create this game to be like this anyway? Though, compared to SAO, it will be easier to reach the main goal of this game" The black messy haired boy said before start walking toward his destination again. He already reaches the limit time of flying and now walking on the ground while rested his wing, so he can use it later. He already finishes his dinner and tomorrow he has a day off from his work, so he pretty much free. He will use this free time to reach the 'Tree World' as soon as he can. But really, walking around like that sometimes makes him feel a little lonely. Back then when he still trapped in SAO, his 'wife' or now, his girlfriend, will walk by his side and accompany him. Well, he just needs to get used walking around like this alone. So far, there is no problem that come to him, Well, maybe some monster which come to him can be categorized as problem, but really, they won't last against him for a few seconds, considering his experience in defeating monster can be used for building a house.

For combat, he already getting used to using his new weapon of choice. True that usually Katana will be far lighter than his old sword, especially Incursio, but his Katana's weight is almost par with Incursio, since he bought the heaviest Katana he can find back at 'Spriggan' home town. Back at SAO, it was true that he usually will use his right hand for wielding his sword, but sometimes he also uses his left hand, but he not uses it too often, but he still can do it. So, for wielding his weapon, he has zero problem, but his main problem comes from the main feature of fighting in this game... Magic. Since the time Raven taught him about magic in this game until now, he still can't use a single magic! Damnit, who the hell create these words?! It was different from English and even so, he can't speak English properly, so how the hell he can speak this freaking alien language!? He let out a sigh, complaining about something like this won't help him in learning a magic. Even if he can cast some magic, 'Spriggan' magic usually will be an illusion magic, so it won't be too useful in combat, but maybe it will be useful in distracting his enemy, in case he needs to run away. Well, for now, he just needs to depended on his battle skill and swordsmanship and his not so good strategic ability. But he still think that this game is awesome, just as he said before this game just like SAO, with a great difference in story. Maybe he needs to buy a hardware and another copy of 'Alfheim Online' after Mato already fully recover? He will sure do it. But for now, he needs to focus on his mission... To save Asuna!

"Okay, I think this long should be enough" Noctis muttered before his black wing appears. Many glitters surround his black wing which means his wing is well rested and ready to be used again. A grin already appears on his face after he spread his wing and after preparing himself, he quickly launches himself into the air. His grin never leave his face every times he fly in the air, because really who can think that you can fly like a bird in the game? Well, maybe it will be more fun if the GM removes the time limit, but what he can say? This was exciting enough.

Noctis's eyes widen a bit, before he quickly accelerate his speed in time for avoiding five arrows of light. Noctis quickly glance at where the arrows come from and found a player high there in the sky. He can guess that this player is his attacker. Noctis quickly flying aside to avoid another 5 arrows of light which come toward him. 'Okay, no more Mr. Nice!' And with that Noctis pull both his Katana from their sheaths. Both of his Katana's blade glimmered under the light of the sun of this world, the blade of the Katana in his right hand is white while the blade of the Katana in his left hand is black. Noctis quickly accelerate his speed toward the archer who shoots another five arrows of light toward him. But this time, instead of dodging like earlier, Noctis use both swords in his hand to parry any arrows that come toward him. Look like the archer knows that their strategy won't work, so they quickly flying aside before shoot twenty arrows toward the swordsman. Noctis gritted his teeth before he increases his speed to avoid and parried any arrows that came toward him. His blue eyes then see that the archer body being circled by some strange words which mean one thing, they going to cast a magic. Using all speed he have and with a mighty flap from his wing, Noctis turn into a black blur as he flies toward the archer in high speed. The strange words which encircled the archer disappear when Noctis raise one of his swords, but the archer quickly summons one arrow of light and to Noctis's surprise, the archer able to parried his sword using the arrow. Noctis's blue eyes widened as the momentum of his flying pushed both of them downward toward the ground. Noctis quickly letting go of the Katana in his right hand before he embraces the archer and turn their position so he was going to be the one who takes the full impact of their-

BOOM

Landing...

Slowly Noctis open his blue eyes which greeted by the blue sky and a hole in the forest canopy which created by their landing. He really thankful for the creator of this game for making the player can't feel any pain or else... He doesn't know if his back can survive a landing like that plus create a little crater on the ground.

"You okay... Mato?"

Once she heard this the archer quickly looks up and staring at the blue eyes of the 'Spriggan' who just take the impact of their landing and when the owner of those blue eyes decides to show her something, it removes all the doubt she have. Because he shows her the only thing that only one person can do. He show her a grin that only belonged to one person, Rin Okumura, her boyfriend.

"... Rin?" She said in disbelief, she can't believe that she can meet with her boyfriend in this game... Wait, it also means...

"I am right, that blue eyes and uneven pigtail, only one girl in this entire world who will have those features and that was you" Noctis replied with his grin still present on his face.

"I-I am sorry for attacking you like that... I thought you are the other person... I am really sorry" She quickly said after she realizes that earlier she just attacked her own boyfriend. She need to be more careful next time.

"It's fine, do you after a 'Spriggan'? Because that was the only reason I can think about why you attack me without a reason" Noctis asks after thinking about why his girlfriend will attack him without any reason and that was the only thing he can think of. She nod her head before standing up from him and extend her hand which he accepted before he let her help him standing up.

"Before I explain my situation, let me heal you first" she said before closing her eyes, bring her hand forward and start talking in those alien language. Some strange words starts to surround her in four circles which spinning and her body starts to glow golden and then each circles stopped and one words will stop in front of her in each circles while the other words disappear. Noctis can clearly see that his HP become full again after his girlfriend done chanting the healing magic.

"Woah, so that how the healing magic works. Look like your hair becomes shorter here, but it was good that you still tying your hair in your usual style, it help me to recognize you" Noctis commented before smiling childishly and put both his hands on his waist. His eyes then start to observe her girlfriend's avatar appearance. From the tint of purple on her pale skin and her blackish-purple hair, he can tell that she was an 'Imp', the race of fairy that good in dark magic, but knowing her, he won't be surprised if she already mastered many kinds of magic. Then he shifted to the outfit she wear. She wears a sleeveless bluish-purple coat underneath a silver breastplate that makes her belly area exposed, she also wears black shorts with black belt and golden buckle with two purple clothes with white lining that crisscrossing her waist. For footwear, she wears a pair of black boots with white end and she also wears a bluish-purple detached sleeve on both her hands and a black glove on her left palms. Also her hair has become shorter, but somehow she manages to keep like her true hair even though the pigtail now are shorter than the original (Black Rock Shooter Beast's hair style, if you don't understand). She only raises one of her eyebrows after hearing his comment before notice his new hairstyle. It was really different from his original hair and she makes a promise to herself to solve this later.

"Now for the reason I attack you that was because, I tried to find a bunch of bandits with all of their members being a 'Spriggan'. I able to follow them until here, but I lost them and when I saw you, I thought you are one of them" she explained her condition which makes Noctis thought about this. A bunch of bandits with all their members being the same race as him, this can cause another 'Spriggan' to have a bad reputation in other races eyes, he hopes the news about this bandits hasn't spread too wide.

"I see, anyway, did they steal something from you?" Noctis asks when he realizes that she doesn't tell him the reason about why she tried to find them.

"No, but I spot them kill two 'Undine' on my way and after I revive their remain light with my magic, they beg for me to stop the bandits in causing more problems for both 'Undine' and 'Imp', I get no choice, but to obey them since I don't want to destroy the friendship between 'Undine' and 'Imp'" She explained her condition which make Noctis nod his head twice, it sound like a good reason about why his girlfriend will take this kind of request which clearly only waste her time. And of course, he being an awesome boyfriend like he already is, he will make a wise decision.

"Okay then, I will help you, even though I don't really communicated with the other 'Spriggan' (Except Raven), I still don't want for my race to get a bad reputation, but before that, I should tell you that my name here is Noctis" Noctis explained his decision before he sheathed his Katana in his left hand since he already lost the other Katana.

"I am still using the same name, Stella, and doesn't Noctis still mean 'Night' in Latin?" Stella asks before crosses her arms which make Noctis scratched the back of his neck, look like she can easily guess why he chooses that name.

"Well, let's not waste our time and start looking for this bandits" Noctis said before activating his wing. Stella nod her head before activating her wing too. And after nodding to each other, both players spread their wings before starts flying to the sky.

"How do you know that those bandits are here?" Noctis asks when the 'Spriggan' and the 'Imp' landing on the clearing in the 'Spriggan' area.

"The only save place for group of 'Spriggan' are their own territory and I have cast a spell for checking around the 'Spriggan' territory earlier before I encounter you earlier and from my familiar report, it spot two 'Spriggan' here which disappear a seconds later" Stella explained before start walking toward the forest. Noctis only smiled before put both his hands into the pocket of his black coat and starts to follow her from behind. While they are walking, Noctis can't help, but a little curious about why his girlfriend is here, does this is why she knows so much about this game? Or does she have another reason for playing this game? Does she... Also know about Asuna? He will ask her about these questions once they done dealing with the problem makers from his race and they sure going to pay for making him lose one of his swords!

"Anyway, M- Stella (he can't afford to say her true name aloud where the condition of they being alone or not is unclear) what kind of bow you use earlier? It is a magic bow, right?" Noctis asks after he recall the battle between him and her. The arrows is made of light and she can summon and also use the arrow as sword like when she parry his strike. But now, he doesn't see the bow and he also never notices she open her menu to store it at her storage.

"Yes it was a magical bow I get as a prize from a quest I ever take, the name is Avalon, it a magical bow that allow the user for summon an arrow of light and I can also uses the arrow for close combat, though after a few hits the arrow will disappear and I will need summon a new one" Stella explained before showing a black bracelet on her left hand. Then the bracelet starts to shine before it changed into a pitch-black bow with elegant design.

"Cool!" Noctis cheered when he sees the black bow.

"Then why choose 'Imp', I mean if you are going to plan become an archer, doesn't 'Cat Sith' is a better race for an archer?" Noctis questioning after Stella makes Avalon disappear and resume their walk.

"'Imp' have an ability that surely will be useful when the time comes, beside from my experience from throwing darts back then at SAO, my eyes somehow have become sharper and dark magic are better for looking information" Stella answered before she feel something and signaling Noctis to stop walking. Upon seeing this Noctis quickly grab the hilt of his only Katana and narrowed his eyes while looking around in hope to find what Stella have detecting, even in ALO she still have a good sense in sensing the other presence, look like the title 'Black Assassin' is still can be used now. After realizing that their enemy won't show themselves, Stella decides that they can't waste more time before straighten herself and start to chant another magic. Noctis look in awe as a purple light appears on Stella's open palm and then the ball of light formed before splitted into six bats that start to fly around like looking for something and what he thought is right. The bats then disappear in several areas before some players appear in a place where the bats disappear. Six players appear and from their appearance, without a doubt that they are 'Spriggan'. Stella about to summon her bow again, but a hand on her shoulder stop her from doing that.

"Let me handle this, I have to make them pay for making me lose my other Katana and for forcing us to fighting each other. Though I will also grant them a quick death as a gift for making me meet you" Noctis declare before pulling his black Katana from the sheath on his rear. Stella already notice that he lose one of his Katana earlier for saving her, the white one. She hopes she can replace his lost Katana, but it was impossible as she knows that Noctis preferring a sword with a heavy weight. But she trusts him that he can defeat those six bandits without her help.

"So you want a trouble, kid?" The one Noctis guess is their leader said, he can't recognize their faces due the mask they all wearing, but it wasn't matter to him. All he needs to do is kill them all. And after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Noctis quickly launch himself and easily kill the first bandit. All the bandits are surprised by this and quickly prepare themselves for the combat, but Noctis already launch himself again and kill the second bandit. The third bandit who wields an axe quickly rushing toward him, but Noctis capable of avoiding his attack by simply stepping aside before beheading his attacker in a matter of seconds.

"Retreat!" The leader command before the remains bandits activating their wings and quickly took off into the sky. Noctis about to chase them, but four arrows of light already exceed him and kill two bandits in one shoot.

"Knock down the leader" Stella ordered before firing another arrow which hit the leader's arms. Seeing this, Noctis quickly took off into the sky before punching the leader right on the face which sends him fall toward the ground. Before the leader even able to stand up, Noctis already placing his foot on his chest and the blade of his Katana only a few inches from the leader's neck.

"We have a long conversation after this" Noctis said in a serious tone, the tone he use for a certain situation.

"*sigh* I never thought that finding one sword going to take a lot of time" Noctis commented after finding his white Katana and sheathing it. After catching the bandits and give them toward the 'Spriggan' government, Noctis and Stella decides to look for Noctis's lost Katana which they found a few meters from their rough landing.

"Anyway, Stella looks like it time for us to talk" Noctis stated before turning around to face his girlfriend who already staring at him with her usual stoic expression. She already knows that this talk will come and she already prepares herself.

"Tell me, how long have you been here and what your reason for playing this game?" Noctis asks before crossing his arms and the way he stares at her, she can tell that this was Rin Okumura serious mode which only appears when the situation call.

"I am has been here for a week and for the reason I am here, I am here for the same reason like you" Stella answered simply before turn her head toward the mountains which separate Alne Plateau from them. The place where Asuna located or that was what she thought, still, she needs to make sure with her own eyes that Asuna is there or not. She snapped back to reality when a square contained an invitation to join a party appears in front of her. She turn her head toward her boyfriend who smiled at her.

"If like that then there is no reason for me about why I should forbid you, I know I should have told you to focus your attention more on your body, but I guess my effort in telling you something like that will be useless. So, that's why Stella, let's us be together again and once again make the 'Legendary Duo' rises again" Noctis said with his signature grin already present on his face. Stella only can stare at him before letting out a sigh and accept his invitation which make Rin and Mato become party once again and this also mean...

The 'Legendary Duo' rises once again.

"But, before that, we have to solve one more thing" Stella said before start to chant again and the next thing Noctis know, he hit by a powerful stream of water.

"What the hell?!"

"I am going to fix your hair"

"With drown me?!

And yeah... The 'Legendary Duo' really come back.


End file.
